pendulapootfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatior Verdan
> Enter Name Your name is Gatior Verdan. No, it's not Gator, it's not Gaitor, it's GATIOR. You're getting sick of people making alligator puns. > Examine Hive Ok well, it's more like a Lighthive. You know, the troll equivalant of a lighthouse? Most of it is underwater of course, and it is situated just off the coast. The lighthouse part of it obviously sticks up into the air, sending its beam around to illuminate the rocky coast and warn ships of danger. Except when you turn it off. Which is a lot, considering tons of ships don't give thanks. Anyway, it's pretty well stocked. It's VERY WELL illuminated, with lights all over. They're always on and you don't really care about any electric bill you might get. There are piles of SHITTY LANTERNS somewhere in there, and maybe you'd have feelings jams on them if anyone cared to try. Most trolls don't like to get near you. > Examine Lusus Your lusus is an angler fish. You call him Anglerdad. You know how they're supposed to live FAR underwater? Yeah, yours didn't appreciate your choice in hive locations. He's forever harassing you about it, but usually he's off hunting around in his natural extreme depths. You don't like going down that far because it is really dark down there. And also ow, pressure. He's a pretty big jerk all around, even eating trolls! He even tried to eat your matesprit once! Talk about rude. You've had to GRIEF with him a few times just to calm him down. You and he have a very rocky relationship it seems. > Examine Wardrobe Your clothes aren't much to look at. It's just regular pants and shirt, but you did add a coat to it. Mostly because swimming around is cold, and the coat helps with that. It's an ok coat you suppose, good for sometimes keeping a quadrant warm. Your symbol is just the same symbol on maps that stands for 'Light house light'. How very coincidental. It's also a bit sharp looking. Like your fins. And your horns. And your hair. And your personality. Ba dum tsh. > Allocate Strife Specibus Your strife specibus is allocated to lanternKind! Not only does this allow you to remove things from your sylladex easily, it's also a great way to keep your paths lit up. Yay! On the flip side, it makes a decent bashing weapon you suppose. If you hit hard enough, the glass could break and the fire might break loose! You've only managed it once, but you did set a troll on fire with it. > Examine Fetch Modus Your fetch modus is set to ILLUMINATE! Your cards are all darkened and you have to hold them up to a light source to find out what's within. A bit of a pain in the ass, but your lanterns count as a light source at least. Generally it doesn't give you too much trouble, although searching for an item you may urgently NEED takes some time. > Anything Else? Your views on the hemospectrum are quite EXTREME. You personally believe all castes should only pail WITHIN their caste. Anybody with lower blood is fit to be fought under the 'rivalry' and any who don't show respect should be culled! This tends to lead you to be an asshole. To pretty much everyone. Ah well. You are also SECRETLY afraid of the dark! You start getting nervous in less than well lit areas, and you always have your lantern out while walking in the moonlight. It's silly really, but it comes from a rather truamatic even when you were just a wee wiggler. > Art Dump Ahoy! Category:Trolls